John's College Party
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: COMPLETE Hey! I'm trying this again! FFN didn't like my format, so I rewrote it. Anyway, John meets a girl online and goes to a party...
1. Online Love

**A/N: This is for bograt. ï Hope you enjoy! As you all know, I do not own the Thunderbirds, but I will some day own a Thunderbird (seriously! Those cars are sweet!) When I'm old and retired and my daughter leaves me. Hehe**

**Chapter One:**

**Online Love**

John Tracy flipped a few switches, pressed a couple buttons and there he was. Online. He figured his dad would flip out when he found out about this little adjustment to the equipment.

John smiled when he saw the words appear on his screen, "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Miss me?" He typed.

"Very much." She called herself 'SweetSororityGirl10'.

"Awe, I missed you too."

John watched the screen for a moment, "Hey, I was thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we're having a party this Friday. Could you come? I'd love to meet you."

John frowned, "I told you I live kinda far away."

"You couldn't make one trip? Just for me?" John grinned.

"Let me find out. If work permits, I'll make an appearance." He ended with a little internet smiley.

"Really? Well, the party starts at 8. By the way, got your pic in my email last nite. You're a cutie SillyStarBoy55."

"Take it back, forget work, I'm coming regardless. Where's the party at?"

"Do you know where USC is?" John began looking on Google. There were about a million things listed as USC.

"I can find out." He entered.

"Well, the party is at my friend's house. It's not too far."

"Send me the addy." The smile on his face got even bigger, a party at a friend's house. He heard those were pretty wild usually.

"Check your inbox."

"Checking..." John opened up his inbox to find a message from her. The address was somewhere in California. It wouldn't be too hard to get grid coordinates.

"Think you can find it?" she asked.

John took a few seconds to look it up, "Shouldn't be any problem at all."

"Well, I have to go for now. I have a big test in astronomy tomorrow."

John sighed; it was the first thing that attracted him to her. She loved the stars. "Good luck. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Same time?"

"You bet."

She gave him a virtual kiss, "See you then."

He sent her a kiss back, "I'll be waiting."

John smiled as he logged off the computer. If only his brothers knew. He laughed quietly to himself as he called down to earth to his father, Jeff Tracy.

"John." Jeff smiled, "wasn't expecting you for another couple hours. What's up?"

"Dad, I need to come home on Friday." John said, short and to the point.

"Sure son! We'd love to see you." Jeff answered.

"Well," John stammered, "actually, I wanted to kinda...well take a little trip..."

"Where to?" Jeff asked.

"California." John answered.

"Any particular reason?"

How could he tell his dad he'd been chatting with a girl online? How could he tell him he was invited to a party without giving away the fact that he had tinkered with the equipment.

"I just want to chill out at the beach." He lied.

"You can do that here." Jeff stated.

"Well," John searched his mind for an answer, "Hollywood! I just want to take a trip to Hollywood. You know, check it out. I need to have some fun."

"Okay son." Jeff said, certain his son was hiding something, "I'll have Gordon pick you up in the morning. He can fill in for you until-"

"Saturday afternoon?" John asked.

"Afternoon?" Jeff asked, "Um, okay. But only because I think you need some time off anyway."

"Thanks dad." John smiled.

**A/N: It's a start. ï Hope you're enjoying so far! I have to hurry though and go back to work. :::sings::: Oh, the army life is not my style! Got me lookin' like Gomer Pyle!!::: Heehee, off I go!**


	2. What Is Your Brother Up To?

**A/N: FFN pulled this off of their site, so I redid it to "meet their standards". Sheesh. Oh well. Not as good as it was. Sorry, I got banned until the 15th!**

**Chapter Two:**

**What Is Your Brother Up To?**

Gordon woke up bright and early Friday morning and readied himself to take over for a day on TB5. Normally, Alan would take the job, but he whined his way out of it.

"_DAD! I just got off that thing!" He whined._

"_One day for your brother?"_

"_Dad, I have a date that night."_

"_Yeah, wouldn't want to wreck your date. Not like you don't see her every day." Gordon piped in._

If he hadn't made that remark he probably wouldn't have been on his way to take John's place.

"Gordon." Jeff opened the door, "come on, let's get moving."

"I'm coming dad." Gordon went out to the kitchen area for some breakfast.

"Morning sleepyhead." Virgil smiled at his younger brother, "Late night last night?"

"Haha Virgil." Gordon muttered, he glanced around the table, "hey, where's Lady P?"

"Sleeping." Jeff stated, "Wasn't feeling too great today."

"Don't even try it Gordon, you're too late. Scott already made that joke." Virgil laughed.

Jeff smacked him on the back of the head, "I told you boys to knock that off."

"Hey!" Virgil rubbed his head, "Scott made the joke!"

Jeff muttered something that sounded like, "I'm getting too old for this shit." He looked back at Gordon, "hurry up."

"Dad's been cranky all morning." Alan informed Gordon, "We think it's PMS, but I dunno."

"Alan, will you shut up?" Jeff shouted.

"Sorry Sir." Alan muttered as he continued to eat breakfast.

"Alright." Gordon grabbed some toast, "I'm outta here, see you guys tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye." His brothers said in unison.

Gordon shook his head and headed off. No one said much of anything after that.

"Are we having a funeral here boys?" Jeff asked, "You aren't your usual selves."

"Seriously dad," Scott said, "you're REALLY cranky this morning."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "we all have our mornings." He grumbled. Then he looked over at Alan, "Hey, when John gets here, do you think you could, um, follow him?"

"Where?" Alan asked.

"Wherever he's going." Jeff answered.

"Isn't than an invasion of privacy?" Scott asked.

"He was acting funny." Jeff stated, "Honestly guys, when do you ever hear him asking for a day off? He usually complains when Alan comes up to relieve him of his shift."

"Yeah, but..." Scott protested.

"Look, I just want to know what he's up to." Jeff cut him off.

"I don't know dad..." Alan said.

"Fine, can you just see what he's up to?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Alan said. He knew John wouldn't be up to no good and he also knew that his older brother would tell him everything.

**Hope you guys are enjoying. I swear, there WILL be action and a twist.**


	3. What's Going On Here?

**A/N: Okay, there are going to be like 3 chapter uploads here. I've been working on this story, just not uploading. Sorry guys! Heehee. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Three:**

**What's Going On Here?**

"So what's up Johnny?" Gordon asked the moment he stepped off of TB3 and into TB5.

"Nothing's up." John answered, "and don't call me Johnny."

"Sorry dude." Gordon laughed, "didn't mean to step into your personal life."

"I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." John smiled at his younger brother, "don't hurt yourself."

"Haha." Gordon said sarcastically as John left.

Once he was gone, Gordon started playing with some buttons. He was shocked when he saw a screen pop up.

"Welcome" It said.

"Hm..." Gordon thought, "now this is interesting."

"You've Got Mail." The voice sounded.

"Oops! I wonder what happens if I click here!" Gordon laughed quietly.

He browsed around looking for something interesting. "Dad would flip out if he knew John did this." Gordon laughed, "I wonder how much mail he has? This sure beats another boring round-a-bout on TB5."

The screen flashed one new message:

_Dear Johnny,_

_I can't wait to finally meet you! Hope you can find the place okay. Party starts at 8, but if you wanna come by early I wouldn't mind showing you around town. _

_Well, see you soon!_

_Luv,_

_Katherine._

"Oh, Johnny, you bad boy." Gordon laughed, "no wonder you wanted the day off."

* * *

"Hey John!" Alan ran up to his big brother.

"Hey kiddo." John answered, hugging his kid brother, "I kinda need your help with something."

Alan smiled, "why? What's up?"

John saw Virgil, Scott and Jeff giving him strange looks, "not here kid." He stated, "come with me."

Alan followed John to his room, "Okay, what is this about?" He laughed.

"You have to help me." John said, "I kinda have a date tonight."

"You? John, you never go out!" Alan said.

"I know, I know." John blushed a little, "but come on, you have to help me. I have no idea what to wear. I'm used to sitting around on TB5..."

"Calm down, you sound like a girl." Alan joked, "besides, you've got plenty of clothes here."

"Okay, so help me." John smiled.

"What's she like?" Alan asked.

"You can't tell dad." John said, "promise."

"I promise." Alan said, "so tell me."

"I met her online." John said, "she goes to school at USC."

"USC?" Alan interrupted.

"University of Southern California." John said, "one of her friends is having a party tonight and she wanted me to come along."

"You met her online..." Alan pondered, "how did you do that?"

"I kinda, well, hooked up TB5."

"How long?"

"About five months now..." John knew what was coming next.

"And you didn't tell me? Do you know how boring it is up there?"

"Sorry kiddo, I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Hook me up for next time and I'll keep it a secret." Alan demanded.

"You drive a hard bargain." John laughed, "sure, I'll hook you up."

"How old is she? What does she look like?" Alan asked, "come on man, details!"

"Isn't TinTin waiting for you somewhere?" John asked, "I'm sure she wouldn't enjoy you taking a personal interest in another girl..."

"You're avoiding the questions." Alan said as he helped John pick something out to wear.

"Thanks man," John stated, "Now get out or no internet for you."

Alan stuck his tongue out at John, but left the room anyway. He knew it was his job to tell his father where John was going, but he didn't want to betray his brother's trust.

"So," Jeff said, "what's he up to?"

"Just sightseeing." Alan lied.

Jeff looked at his son; he was acting just like John. "Look, Alan, I know you and John are close and you've 'got his back' or whatever you call it, but what is he up to?"

"Nothing dad, really." Alan lied again.

"Alan." Jeff said sharply, "what are you hiding?"

"Well, I'm outta here!" John said in passing, "See you tomorrow!"

"John-" Jeff called after his son, but by then it was too late, he was out the door.

"Dad!" Virgil came running in, "Gordon's on the line!"

Jeff ran into his office, "what's up Gordon?"

"I think I have a little idea where our dear Johnny is going." Gordon smirked, "check your computer."

Jeff sighed and turned on his computer. The screen was flashing "new mail".

"Who the hell is SillyStarBoy55?" Jeff asked.

"That's the account I used to forward the message." Gordon answered.

"How did you get access-"

"Looks like John has been having a little fun up here." Gordon said.

Jeff looked through the letter that Gordon had sent, "So he's going to meet some girl, but where?"

"I don't know dad. Seems he's pretty good at deleting stuff."

"Shit, he could be putting himself in danger." Jeff sighed.


	4. Meeting

**A/N: Another chapter! This one is fun to write! I think John and Katherine are perfect for each other!**

**Chapter Four:**

**Meeting**

John stood at the door nervously as he rang the bell. A young little girl answered the door.

"Hello?" She asked through the screen.

"Hi." John said, shocked, "is um...Katherine here?"

"Aunty Katie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little girl yelled. John gave out a sigh of relief.

"Who is it Sidney?" John smiled as Katherine came to the door, "oh!" She said as she looked away from the child, "glad to see you found the place."

"I'm a little early." He apologized, "just curious to see if you wanted to, um, hang out for a bit."

"I guess you didn't get my email." She laughed, "I'm glad you came early. Come on in."

"How was your trip?" She asked, once they were inside and he was seated on the couch.

"Quick." John smiled to himself; he had sped the whole way.

"Want something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." He answered.

She took a seat next to him, "I'm really glad you could make it."

"Me too."

"Aunty Katie!" Sidney complained, "I'm bored."

"You weren't bored ten minutes ago." Katherine said, "why don't you go back and play with your toys?"

"Because I'm much more interested in your friend." Sidney laughed, "so where do you come from? I haven't seen you here before. Are you going to marry my Aunty?"

"Whoa kiddo." John laughed, "slow down there!" John picked up the little girl and put her on the couch, "I just met your Aunty not too long ago, that's why you've never seen me here before."

"Oh." Sidney pondered this for awhile, "you're gunna be nice to her right?"

"Sidney!" Katherine shouted, "butt out!"

"I'm just taking care of you." Sidney pouted.

"Go play with your toys. Now." Katherine demanded. Sidney puttered off towards her room.

"She's cute." John laughed.

"I'm sorry." Katherine giggled, "she's five. I think that means she has to know everyone's business."

"Believe me. I know that stage all too well." John said.

"Oh really?" Katherine asked, "is there something you're not telling me?"

"I have brothers." John said, "Four of them."

"Oh." Katherine looked a bit relieved.

"So, we've got a good part of the day, what do you want to do?" John asked.

"Well, my sister should be back soon to take Sidney off my hands. Wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Sure." John answered, "what's playing?"

"Have you been on another planet?" She smiled, "They've been re-releasing all those old Alien movies and the first one starts today."

"Oh yeah." John lied, "I forgot about that." He quickly searched his mind for any memory of ever seeing an Alien movie. He was pretty sure he had.

"You wanna go?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled.

At that very moment, Katherine's sister walked in the door. "I'm back!" She grinned, "where's Sidney?"

"Sulking in her room, no doubt." Katherine laughed.

"You mean you wouldn't let her interrogate your new friend here?" She looked at John, "Hello, I'm Marie. Katherine's older, but still beautiful sister."

"Stop it!" Katherine joked, "Greg is going to get mad if he finds you flirting."

"I'm not flirting, just being polite." Marie giggled.

"Well, Mrs. Polite, go be polite to your husband when he gets home. I'm takin' this boy out."

"You brat." Marie smiled, "have fun."


	5. Vaguely Familiar

**A/N: Yeah, I've been really lazy about uploads. ;)**

**Chapter Five:**

**Vaguely Familiar**

John couldn't keep his eyes of Katherine at all. Even in the dark theater he tried to steal glances. Sure, she had sent him pictures, but he found her to be even more beautiful in person, and also, vaguely familiar. Like he had met her somewhere before. She had long dark brown hair and pretty olive colored skin. Her eyes were also dark brown. She was quite a bit shorter than he was, which made him laugh because when they talked she kept to look up at him.

"Hey," Katherine whispered, "this is the good part."

John laughed to himself; she had said that just about every 15 minutes. Every time he looked at the screen he noticed that this was not the usual movie any normal girl would want to see. No, all the girls he had known, which he had to admit weren't many, had been afraid of movies like this.

"Something wrong?" Katherine asked.

"No." John smiled, "nothing."

There was nothing wrong. John was happy. Sure, it felt a little weird to be out with a girl when he should have been circling the earth from TB5, but it was a good feeling. He pulled the old stretch and yawn maneuver and put his arm around her. He smiled as she shifted closer to him.

"So, tell me about your family." John said, once the movie was over and the two of them were safely seated at the local Ice-cream Shoppe.

"Well," Katherine smiled, "There's Marie, she's five years older than me. She's actually my half sister. Then there's her husband Greg and their daughter Sidney. I live with them because they live close to the school and it's cheaper than living in a dorm room."

"What about your mom and dad?" John asked.

"My mom lives up in Northern California and my dad..." Katherine thought a moment, not many people had ever asked about her father, "he died when I was little."

"I'm sorry." John said.

"It's okay, I never knew him anyway. He was never there, so I can't exactly miss him ya know? I don't even know what he looks like." She shrugged, "Mom said he was a jerk anyway. Just one of those summer things."

"So how did she know he died?" John asked.

"Now that I think about it, you're right." She laughed, "he's probably just wandering around like a loser. It's okay though, she married another guy when I was about six. He's been the greatest father in the world."

"That's cool." John said.

"So what about you?" Katherine asked, "I only know that you have four brothers."

"Yeah, I've got four brothers." John laughed as he thought about Gordon sulking in TB5. "Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan."

"Oooh. Astronauts." Katherine smiled, "your parents must be into that sort of thing."

"Sounds like you are too." John laughed, "how did your astronomy test go?"

"Not until you tell me more." She demanded.

"Right, okay, Scott's the oldest, then me, then Virgil, then Gordon and Alan is the baby. Still a whiny little teenager, but we love him anyway. My dad likes to believe he's in charge, but he has no idea what goes on in that house sometimes I swear."

Katherine laughed, "you guys sound real close. What about your mom?"

John's smile faded a bit, it had been a long time since anyone had asked about his mother. "She died." He said, "a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't do anything wrong." John shrugged, "you didn't know." He smiled at her, "really, it's okay."

She smiled back at him and quickly changed the subject, "so, we've still got a couple hours. What else do you want to do?"

"I don't know." He said, "What else is there around here?"

"There's a mall downtown." Katherine said, "if you don't mind that sort of thing."

"I haven't been to the mall in ages." John laughed, "I need some new computer games."

"Computer games?"

"It gets very boring where I work." John answered, "a lot of alone time."

"Where exactly _do _you work?" she asked, "I mean, you keep telling me that you live out of the country and that you work most of the time, but-"

"I can't really discuss it." He answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"I just can't. At least, not yet."

"You're one of those military types aren't you?"

He couldn't think of an answer.

"You don't have to answer that. Just tell me you're not a psycho." She smiled.

"I'm definitely not a psycho, at least, not the kind you're referring to."

She laughed again, "you are silly though. Do you know that?"

"Gotta have some kind of personality right?"

"Come on, lets get going." She smiled.

"Okay." He laughed.

She stood up and grabbed his hand, "come on."

He stood up and walked with her down the road to where she had parked the car. "It's not too far." She said as they got in the car.

* * *

"What the hell is that boy thinking?" Jeff thundered, "Alan, you knew about this!"

Alan just stood there, he knew he wouldn't be able to argue his point.

"Dad." Virgil tried to calm Jeff down, "don't you think it's great he found a girl he likes?"

"Yeah?" Jeff retorted, "and what if this 'girl' is some psycho, like um...oh, maybe The Hood?"

"Dad, John's not that stupid." Alan said, "she sounded real nice."

"They always do." Jeff said, "and then they turn out to be a serial killer or something."

"What on Earth is going on down here?" A female's voice rang out.

"I thought you were sick?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, funny thing about being sick." She said angrily, "it helps when people shut up and let you sleep."

"Did she just say shut up?" Alan whispered to Virgil.

"Yes Alan." Lady Penelope stated, "I just said shut up. Now what is wrong? Either go out and fix it or just shut up. Please, I'm really not feeling well and I would like to go back to sleep." With that last statement she stormed off.

"Good Lord dad, what the hell did you do to her? I've never seen her that cranky!" Virgil quipped.

"You're just asking for it today." Jeff smacked Virgil yet again on the back of his head, "I didn't do anything, she's just a woman and they get like that. You of all people should know. I swear Virgil, you're girlfriend is the moodiest gal I've ever met."

"Leave Veronica out of this." Virgil stammered, he knew she was moody, but that was none of their business.

"Look, as much as I'd love to argue over which woman in this house PMS's the most, I don't have time for it."

"Um..." Alan said, "I think I know where John went."

Jeff turned to his youngest son, "where?"

Alan sighed, he promised he wouldn't rat John out. John was going to hate him, but he didn't like the idea that he could be responsible if John were in danger.

"Dad," Scott came into the room, "if John were in any kind of danger, don't you think his distress signal would be going by now?"

"What if he's dead?" Virgil asked.

Alan's stomach churned, "he said something about the University of Southern California."

Jeff sighed, then clasped his hand on Alan's shoulder, "keep a lookout for a distress signal. Scott's right, if something were wrong, we'd be seeing it. Scott, Virgil, just be ready okay?"

Alan looked at his father, "do you want me to try and call him?"

"No son." Jeff answered, "if he's with someone, I don't want her to freak out." He sighed again, "I'm going to see if I can't prevent an explosion upstairs."

"That bad?" Scott asked as he had missed the shouting earlier.

Jeff just grunted as he headed up the stairs.


	6. A Party!

**A/N: Wow, guess I wrote more than I thought!**

**Chapter Six:**

**A Party!**

"This is a huge house." John said, almost in awe, until he remembered, his home was a private island.

"She's just a little spoiled." Katherine laughed, "come on."

"This is all hers?" John asked.

"Well, she is daddy's little girl, and a good friend of mine. She throws the best parties."

John smiled, "well, let's get going."

Katherine and John walked up to the door. A young blonde girl answered the door.

"Katherine!" She yelled over the loud music, "I was wondering when you were going to get here!"

"Fashionably late as always!" Katherine laughed.

"This must be that boy you were telling me about." The girl smiled.

"Angela, this is John." Katherine introduced the two, "and yes, he's the one I've been telling you about."

"Way to go Kat!" Angela smiled, "come on in you two!"

The music was a little louder than John liked, but as he looked around, he realized that he had completely missed this stage of his life. Sure, he'd done college courses online, but he was always up on TB5 and had no time for actual college.

"Something wrong?" Katherine shouted.

"No." He grinned.

"Here, have a beer." Katherine said, handing him a cold bottle.

_Time to relax John. _ He smiled to himself as he opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Food's over this way, try to avoid the drunken idiots." John smiled as he followed Katherine through the crowded room. He figured he could safely guess that this house now held at least half the campus.

"Angela's pretty popular I guess." John stated.

"Nah. None of us are really. She just throws the parties. We don't know three quarters of these people."

John laughed, "so how do you get rid of them?"

"Either we usher everyone out, or the cops do." Katherine laughed, "is it too loud in here for you?"

"Maybe a little." John answered, "but it's okay, I'll get used to it."

"Come on, it's quieter in the den." She giggled.

He followed her again past the crowd, the stairs and the kitchen. The door to the den was open, but once they were in there, John realized it was quite a bit quieter than the rest of the house.

There were still quite a few people, but most of them were sitting around drinking, or talking, or both.

"Katherine?" A girl's voice sounded, "Is that you?"

"Yes, Chrissy, it's me." Katherine smiled as she hugged the other girl.

"Who's your friend?" Chrissy asked, smiling at John.

"Chrissy, this is John, John, this is Chrissy." Katherine laughed.

"Nice." Chrissy smiled, "Cuter than Michael."

"Shut up!" Katherine laughed. Then she looked up at John, "we broke up a long time ago."

"Yeah, and this little missy was all torn up about it." Chrissy giggled.

John laughed, "sounds like a real jerk."

"Yeah, he was." Katherine said, "did you see his new girlfriend?"

"Hmm. Lets see, Ms. I've-slept-with-everyone Cheerleader?"

"And you know she has."

"Not only the football team either."

John cleared his throat, "as much as I love this, um, lovely chatter, I'd rather not talk about Ms. Cheerleader."

"Sorry." Katherine laughed, "caught up in the moment. See ya later Chrissy."

"Bye Katherine." Chrissy said, "Bye John."

"Bye." John did a small wave.

"Come on, let sit down." Katherine pointed to a spot that had just opened up on the couch.

It was a little cramped, due to all of the other people, but cozier than he would have expected.

"I've always loved this couch." Katherine smiled as she sank into its soft cushions.

"It's nice." John laughed as he felt himself sinking. He downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the floor.

She cuddled up to him, "I have crashed on this couch many times." She laughed.

He looked at her and smiled, "you are really beautiful."

"And you are a hottie." She giggled.

John laughed to himself, no one had used that term on him before. Was he that out of touch with what was going on on planet earth?

"I'm really glad I came." He said, "you are the sweetest gal I've ever met."

"That's so sweet." She said, "I'm glad you came too. I was afraid you'd miss this for work."

"Work? Instead of this? No way." John laughed, "this is 100 times better than work." He leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Wow." She smiled, "and you've been pretty shy all day."

"I guess I can be pretty unpredictable."

"Yeah, so can I." She leaned in closer and kissed him again.


	7. Surprise!

**A/N: Yet again! Have I set a world record yet?**

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise!**

"Still nothing." Alan sighed as he sat back in his chair, "can we just say that he's met some cute girl and he's fine?"

"That scares me even more." Jeff answered.

"Why dad?" Alan asked, "we all have girls now, why not John?"

"Yeah, well, John isn't around as much as you guys-"

"So?" Alan challenged his father.

"Fine." Jeff said.

"What is wrong with it dad?" Alan asked again.

"Nothing." Jeff answered, "just drop it."

"She's getting to you." Alan stated, "That's why you're acting so weird."

"She's sick." Jeff said, "women get kind of annoying when they're sick. Even though, every woman you ever meet will say the same thing about a man."

"Well, you _are_ pretty whiny when you're sick..." Alan laughed.

Jeff smiled, "shut up."

Alan smiled back. It was the first time Jeff had smiled since John had taken off.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Marie shouted to Katherine in the kitchen.

"Marie please. Just for tonight. I promise, he'll be gone before Sidney wakes up."

"That is such a bad example to set for a child." Marie grumbled.

"Marie, he just needs to chill here for the night. It's not like that."

"That's what I told mom when I was dating Greg. Yeah, it's not like that."

"Marie, you know I love you. You're my big sis, but come on, lets admit it, I DO have more sense than you."

Marie sighed, "out by six." She said curtly.

Katherine hugged her sister and kissed her on the cheek, "you're the best!"

"Be quiet! Sidney is sleeping." Marie stated.

"More sense than you..." Katherine reminded her.

"Shut up." Marie laughed.

Katherine walked back into the living room where John was sitting, "I can always call my brother." He said.

"No, she's fine with it." Katherine smiled, "unless you want to call your brother."

"Not really." John answered.

"Come on. My room is upstairs, unless you prefer the couch."

"No offense, but this isn't as comfy as Angela's couch."

"Stop it." She laughed, "lets go."

They went up the stairs and into her room, "just gotta be a little quiet, Sidney is sleeping." She whispered to him.

"Don't worry." He grinned as he leaned over and kissed her.

She quickly pulled away when she heard her sister downstairs scream. "Marie?"

"Shh." John said, "stay here."

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Just stay here please." He said as he quietly opened the door and looked to see what was going on.

"Get out of here!" He heard Marie shout.

"Mommy?" Sidney came out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Sidney," John whispered, "come here and stay with Katherine." He picked up the little girl and handed her to Katherine.

"John, please be careful." Katherine said.

"I will." He said as he left the room and headed down the stairs.

"Ah! John Tracy! Just the man I'm looking for." John heard the man say as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"Funny thing." The Hood smiled, "I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"Johnny?" Katherine ran down the stairs.

"Katherine," John said, "I thought I told you-"

"Who is this man?" Katherine asked, "what does he want with you?"

"Isn't it ironic?" The Hood asked, "one of my arch foes, falls for...my only child."

"What?" John asked as he turned to Katherine.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "My father died, a long time ago. My mom said..."

"Your mother lied to you." The Hood smirked.

"Leave him alone. If you want something from me fine, just leave him out of it."

"My dear girl, it's him I'm after. The fact that you're here is nothing more than a mere coincidence."

"What do you want with him?" She asked, "He's just an ordinary guy."

"Gee thanks." John stated.

"That's not what I meant." She said, "I meant that you don't have anything he wants."

"Why, John Tracy, hiding things from your girlfriend already?" The Hood asked.

"Okay John. What's he talking about?" It was now Katherine's turn to get angry.

"John Tracy is no ordinary guy. Didn't he tell you about his job?"

"He works far away." Katherine said, "some big company-"

"International Rescue." The Hood let the secret out.

"The Thunderbirds?" She asked in disbelief, "you don't' mean to tell me...John! How could you hide something like that?"

"Hey," He shrugged, "did Clark Kent tell Lois Lane he was Superman?"

"Eventually!" She shouted.

"Well, I just met you." He said, "Surprise?"

"Enough chatter!" The Hood shouted, "We leave!"

"We're not going anywhere with you!" John stated.

"My dear boy, both of you are coming with me." The Hood laughed two of his "goons" grabbed John and Katherine.

"Okay Superman! Go ahead and save us now!" She shouted as she struggled to get away.

"Don't fight it. It'll only make it worse. Trust me." He said.


	8. Who Will Rescue The Rescuers?

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back! Let's see. I finished my other story up finally. Actually, I wrote a little alternate ending, but decided against posting it. It doesn't affect the storyline so okay. On another note...Matt Long from the new show Jack and Bobby is SO hot! Kinda reminds me of a young Bill Paxton with pretty blue eyes, gorgeous lips and beautiful hair....**

**Whoops! On to the story!**

"Dad!" Alan ran to find Jeff, "Dad!"

"What son?" Jeff almost knocked Alan over when they met in the hall.

"John...his distress signal..." Alan gasped for breath.

Jeff nudged Alan out of the way and headed towards his office. "Scott!" He shouted, "Virgil! Alan!" Only Alan answered the call due to the fact he was the only one within hearing range.

"Alarm dad." Alan stated.

"I know!" Jeff spat as he hit the alarm.

It wasn't long before Scott and Virgil sped into the room. Alan could have sworn he heard Lady Penelope yell something about the noise level, but he figured she'd just have to deal with it.

"We need to get to him fast." Jeff stated.

"Way ahead of you dad." Scott said proudly. Alan rolled his eyes, "Don't you worry about it, we'll get him back."

"There are only three of you!" Jeff stated, "I'm going."

Gordon came on the line, "Sorry dad. Seems everything happens when you have to go to the bathroom."

"You were in there for a long time Gordon." Scott said, "Are you sure you weren't just thinking about Ashley?"

"SCOTT!" Jeff yelled, "This is no time for your jokes! Get going! I'll catch up with you guys." Gordon just turned a very bright shade of red. "Don't pay attention to him Gordon. Get yourself together and keep me posted."

* * *

"Well," Katherine stated, "part of me wants to kill you."

"And the other part?" John asked.

"The other part of me just wants to cry. This can't be happening to me." She sat down, "How much longer do we have to be stuck in here? This rope is kinda beginning to hurt."

"What is that?" John asked when he heard a venting sound.

"I don't know. Could this possibly get any worse?" She asked.

"I'm sorry." John frowned, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

She smiled at him, "It's not your fault. I was having fun until we got kidnapped. I wonder why he didn't take Marie?"

"I don't know." John said, "Your mom didn't do anything to piss him off did she?"

"I don't even believe that story." Katherine said.

John sighed, "Don't rule it out completely."

"This isn't open for discussion." She said shortly.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry, we'll get out of this." John said, "Seriously, they'll come looking for me any time."

"International Rescue?" Katherine asked, "They know where you are?"

"Yeah." John answered, "Trust me, we'll be fine." He yawned.

"I feel a little funny." Katherine said.

"Maybe that venting noise..." John thought out loud, "maybe it's some sort of gas. I feel weird too..."

"They're not going to make it in time..." She closed her eyes.

"We'll be fine." John said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Dad." Gordon said, "He's not too much further."

"Why does this man pick the weirdest places..."

"Because it's harder for them to find dead bodies here."

Jeff turned around to see The Hood standing behind him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Temper, temper." The Hood smirked, "I assume the rest of your children will be here shortly."

"Dad!" Scott ran up to his father, "Virgil and Alan..." He looked past his father and saw The Hood, "Um...Virgil and Alan..."

"Are most definitely in trouble." The Hood laughed, "I've reunited them with their dear brother and his little friend."

"So he did meet a girl online..." Scott said, "So-"

"So," The Hood smiled, "There are so many things you can find on the internet."

"Didn't know you had an interest." Scott laughed.

"I don't, but there are others who work for me who are very well versed in it." The Hood mused, "Imagine my delight when he told me all about this 'SillyStarBoy' and his 'SweetSororityGirl'."

"Oh shit." Jeff whispered.

"What did you do to them?" Scott shouted.

"They're sleeping very peacefully." The Hood smiled, "Don't worry, it's only a weak sleeping gas, they'll be awake in plenty of time for their destruction."

"You're a sick man." Scott said.

"But very brilliant." The Hood laughed.

Jeff was about to ready for attack when he saw Scott fall to the ground. "Scott?" He turned to see that he had been hit on the head.

"This time, I will win." The Hood stated angrily as he slammed Jeff into the wall, knocking him out cold.

**A/N: Okay, seriously. I am in LOVE with the show Jack and Bobby on the WB Sunday. It's a great show and I highly recommend it. I can't wait until they make a category for it. ;)**


	9. Help Is On The Way! If They Don't Lose T...

**A/N: Well, another night. Gilmore girls tonite. I wonder how much it would cost to ride on the Vomit Comet. (Do a google search, it rawks!) I wonder if they allow civilians. Weightlessness would be a weird rush you think?**

**Enough banter!**

**Thunderbird-Shrapnel: I had such fun looking up each of the boys playing the Tracy brothers on the internet. :)**

Jeff woke up and found himself alone. He felt the back of his head where he'd hit the wall. _I'm lucky I woke up..._ He thought.

He looked around to see the room he was in was very small. _What the hell happened?_

"Boys?" Jeff asked in vain. He knew they wouldn't answer, but it was instinct.

"Gordon..." Jeff whispered as he set off his distress signal.

"Dad? Where are you?" Gordon asked.

"I don't know."

"I was worried! I haven't heard anything from anyone in hours. I've been trying to get a hold of you guys."

"I need you to get a hold of Lady P." Jeff stated.

"She's sick dad."

"Well, she's gunna have to suck it up and drive on. We're going to die."

"Okay." Gordon said, "She's not going to be happy. Just hang on dad okay?"

* * *

Gordon sighed as he rang into the house hoping that someone would answer. He was startled when Lady Penelope answered. He didn't say anything but he thought that she looked like hell.

"What?" She said, obviously irritated.

"Lady P, I'm really sorry to wake you-"

"Yes, well, I don't see why your father can't answer this thing-"

"He's in trouble."

"Nonsense. He was here just a few minutes ago."

Gordon sighed, was she really that out of it? "No, actually, he's been gone for a couple hours. They're in trouble. All of them."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Gordon stated, "One minute they were fine, the next minute they were gone. I'd been trying to contact them, but nothing for a couple hours. Then dad paged me and told me that they were in trouble. If you look, you'll see his distress signal."

"Hm." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "I've never seen you look this bad."

"Yes, well your lovely little girlfriend gave me the flu."

Gordon tried not to laugh. He didn't tell her that it was his fault Ashley had gotten the flu in the first place. "You'll be alright doing this right?"

"I'll have to make do." She sighed, "Just keep me posted."

"Okay, now you sound freakishly like dad. I always thought you were the cool one."

"Very funny Gordon. I'm leaving now." She stood up and left the room.

* * *

"Dad." Jeff was relieved to hear his son's voice, "Dad, Lady P is on her way."

"That's good son." Jeff gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, but um...keep your distance. She looked about ready to puke."

"I'll make a mental note." Jeff laughed, "In the meantime, if I'm awake, the boys should be awake. At least, I hope..."

"Don't worry dad." Gordon stated, "I've already made contact with Scott, Virgil and Alan."

"And John right?" Jeff asked. He didn't like the short pause afterwards.

"No." Gordon sighed, "I'm trying dad. Really. But he hasn't answered."

"Keep trying." Jeff ordered.

* * *

"Hello?" Katherine shook the wristband that John had slipped to her, "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Dammit!"

"What's up? Who is this?" Gordon asked.

"This is Katherine."

"Who's Katherine? How did you get on this signal?"

"John. He gave me this thing and told me I could get in touch with someone."

"That explains a lot." Gordon rolled his eyes, "Where's John?"

"I don't know." She started to cry, "This weird man that he called The Hood. He kidnapped us and then we were in this room, then there was gas and we passed out. When we woke up he gave me this thing-"

"And then?"

"And then not long after that, some big guy took John away." She sobbed, "I'm scared!"

"Calm down." Gordon said, "Help is on the way. I don't see John's distress signal anymore; do you think you could activate it for me? It'll help us find you."

"How do I do that?" She had stopped crying, but her voice was still shaky.

Gordon told her what to do and then looked at the screen, "I see you now. Thanks. I'm going to go-"

"Don't leave me please!" She sounded nervous.

"I have to." He said, "Don't worry, everything will be fine." He shut down and turned back to Lady Penelope.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you see John's signal?" Gordon asked.

"Yes I do." Lady Penelope said.

"That's Katherine. We still don't know where John is. The boys are pretty far apart within the building, so I figure he's by himself."

"And your father? He seems to be dead on in the middle."

"That means something bad's going down." Gordon hit the console, "Dammit!"

"Gordon Tracy!" Lady Penelope shouted.

"Sorry." He sighed, "I just hate being stuck up here and helpless."

"Understandable." She said, "But that's no excuse for rotten language."

Gordon laughed, "Once again you sound freakishly like dad."

"Be quiet Gordon." Lady Penelope snapped, "I'm still angry that you woke me up."

"I'm going to go check up on the guys." Gordon signed off and tried calling Jeff again.

"Please tell me that Lady P is on her way." Jeff said.

"She is dad. And she's not very pleased with you...or me for that matter."

Jeff sighed, "Well, I don't know what's worse? Being stuck here or awaiting the wrath of a sick and cranky woman."

"Dad." Gordon said with a more serious tone, "about John."

"Have you heard anything?"

"He gave it to his um friend? Girlfriend? Whatever, he gave his communicator to her. The signal went off, but she doesn't know what happened to John."

"Always looking out for others." Jeff sighed, "Okay, well, once we get out of here, we'll find him."

"Whatever makes you think you're getting out of here?"

Jeff turned around, "Ah, the person I was most eager to see." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, I figured you were concerned about your sons." The Hood smiled.

"What have you done with them?" Jeff asked.

"You'll see soon enough." The Hood turned and left the room.

**A/N: Well, that's it for tonite! Love ya! Muah!**

**(Oh yeah, the line "Suck it up and drive on" is a part of an old military saying: "Drink water, take motrin...suck it up and drive on!" Motrin is the military's answer for any ache and pain. It's usually what we say when someone in the military complains about an ache or that they're sick...yes, soldiers have an odd sense of humor, because whenever this line is said, everyone bursts out laughing!)**


	10. Don't Ruin The Upholstery

**A/N: Hey everyone! I SWORE to myself I would not immerse myself in any more long TB fics...so where are we? Chapter 10? After this they're just going to be one shot one kill type deals cuz I have a couple little ideas that don't really fit in with the big stories. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

_I should have chased him dammit! _Jeff thought, _I should have chased him!_

He looked around the room, there was no way out. The entrance The Hood had used was invisible once again and all Jeff saw was four walls. He'd tried to re-open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He was stuck and he didn't like it very much.

John sat up against the wall and sighed, how could this have gone so wrong? He hoped that Katherine had gotten through to someone. Why hadn't they come to save him?

* * *

Katherine had cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what else she could do. It didn't seem as if anyone was coming to save her. Why would they save her? It was her fault that John was in trouble...wasn't it?

* * *

"Jeff's right there." Lady Penelope told Parker, "We can break in from the top, but I don't know what kind of security he has..."

"Master Gordon hasn't said anything?"

"No he hasn't. I guess there's one way to find out." She sighed, "Get me as close as you can."

Parker lowered FAB1 and Lady Penelope stepped out. She knelt down and tried to figure out how she was going to get in.

A few moments later, Jeff looked up. Sparks were flying and he tried his best to get out of the way. _Shit, what's going on now? _He thought as he looked up at the high ceiling.

Lady Penelope worked as fast as she could. Once she had a hole cut out, she grabbed the piece of ceiling before it fell. Then she grabbed a rope and made a foot harness, "You're going to have to lower me down." She instructed Parker. He nodded in agreement and began to lower her into the room.

"Penny!" Jeff whispered excitedly, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Don't start with me Jeff Tracy!" She snapped, "I'm sick, I'm tired, and only one of _your _children could turn a normal outing into a big ordeal."

He smiled, it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. "Yeah, but they're good kids..."

She huffed and then looked up, "Parker is going to tie this to FAB1 and pull us out."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I feel funny." She said, "I think the adrenaline rush is gone." Then she passed out.

"Shit." Jeff whispered as he caught her. He grabbed the rope and felt a tug, "I sure hope it's ready." He stuck his foot in the harness and held tight to both the rope and Lady Penelope and gave a tug back.

"What happened?" Parker asked.

"She's fine." Jeff stated, "She just needs to sleep."

* * *

John strained his ears with hopes of hearing something on the other side of the wall. He sighed when he heard nothing. _Why can't they just kill me? Why must I be tortured by waiting? _His thoughts turned back to Katherine, _he wouldn't hurt her too would he?_

He wanted to scream, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. _I can't do this anymore! _

Katherine however, woke up and screamed. She was so frustrated and scared. She'd tried to contact Gordon several times, but he wasn't answering, had they forgotten her?

* * *

"Do you think we should wake her?" Parker asked.

"No." Jeff said quickly with a hint of panic in his voice. Lady Penelope was not the type you would want to make angry.

Parker just looked at him and then turned his eyes back to what was in front of him.

"Gordon." Jeff said, "Can we get to the boys?"

"Someone knows you're there dad." Gordon stated, "I see something on the radar."

"I don't feel so good." Lady Penelope said weakly as she opened her eyes.

"Hurry Gordon! Things are getting pretty ugly, and I'm just talking about what's going on in the car."

"Okay dad!" Gordon sighed, "Look, there's someone behind you. You need to ditch them quick. Might I suggest trying some quick moves into some tight spaces?"

"Way ahead of you Master Gordon." Parker replied.

Jeff looked at Parker, _he's been talking to the boys way too much._

Parker spotted the enemy vehicle. It wasn't far behind them. He took FAB1 and went into a fast dive, much to the protest of Lady Penelope. He silently cursed when he saw it was still on their tail. "Hold on tight." He muttered as he made several sharp turns around the building they had just rescued Jeff from. Then he spiraled up, leaving the enemy vehicle to crash into the building.

"All too easy." Parker smiled.

"Darth Vader said the same thing, then Luke kicked his-"

"You're not on about that stupid movie again are you?" Lady Penelope cut him off.

Jeff shrugged, "It's a classic. Besides, the boys kind of drilled it into my head while they were growing up."

"Parker, we need to stop."

"We can't stop." Jeff stated.

"If we don't, then I'm going to ruin the upholstery, then, I'll be very angry. Do you want to see me angry?"

"Parker, we need to stop." Jeff said with a sense of urgency, "Matter of fact, drop me off and take her home."

"Nonsense," Lady Penelope said, "You need me here."

"Parker, STOP!" Jeff said with worry.

"I'm sorry, I can't just stop." Parker stated.

"Drop the top." Jeff said.

"I am NOT leaning my head out the window."

"You don't have a choice." Jeff said, then he turned to Parker, "Who's closest to us?"

"Master Scott, sir." Parker replied.

**A/N: I also noticed I stopped putting the chapter title in. LMAO**


	11. Use The Force Luke!

**A/N: Well, another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Killhill2003: Oh yes, I love Star Wars. Now it's on DVD!!!!! Yay! Hehe, yeah, I'm the Star Wars girl of my family. :)**

Scott lifted his head when he heard the noise. Someone was breaking in. He stood up quickly and tried to avoid the flying sparks. Only moments later, he saw his father smiling down at him. _Thank God. _He thought as Jeff lowered the rope.

"I am so happy to see you!" Scott shouted once he was safely inside FAB1. "I swear dad, I lost like three or four hours and that freaks me out."

"Sleeping gas." Jeff sighed, "We have to move quickly, they keep sending people after us, so your brothers don't have much time left."

"Get me to TB1-"

"Scott, we don't have time to do that and we don't even know where John is."

"Noise level." Lady Penelope stated weakly.

"Okay, then lets hurry. Who's next?" Scott said.

"Looks like Master Alan is the next closest." Parker informed.

"Let's go." Jeff said.

After a few more rope tricks and dodging a few more "bad guys", Scott, Alan and Virgil had been reunited. However, they were all wondering the same thing, where was John?

"We have to get his friend." Alan said, "She's right there."

"I don't plan on leaving her son." Jeff said, "We just have to get to her."

"They're on you again dad." Gordon stated.

"Dammit." Jeff whispered.

"I'm going to be sick again." Lady Penelope muttered.

"Good Lord Penny!" Jeff stated, "I have never seen anyone puke that much!"

"Yeah!" Scott laughed, "Not even Gordon or Virgil puke that much when they're hung-over!"

"Shut up." She said.

"She did it again." Alan whispered to Virgil. Virgil snickered. It was a real treat to hear Lady Penelope say "shut up" not only once, but twice in the same day.

"Boys!" Jeff scolded, "We _do _have a mission to complete. Gordon! Do you see The Hood anywhere?"

"Dad, I can't see shit." Gordon said, frustrated, "I'm not as good up here as John is."

Jeff sighed, "Alright lets go get John's friend and maybe we can find out what's going on."

* * *

Katherine shook the wristband, "Damn you!" She shouted.

"Such language..." she heard.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, even though she couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

"Katherine..."

"Where are you?" She shouted.

"Shhh." The voice said, "look towards the floor, I'm right on the other side of the wall."

Katherine followed the wall until she saw a small hole, "Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm comin' in okay? Stand back."

Before her eyes, she saw the wall cut out and he crawled in, then half-heartedly put the piece of wall back where it belonged.

Once he stood up, Katherine jumped into his arms, "Oh my God!" she cried, "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Hey, it's okay."

"Where did you get that thing? What is it?"

"Laser." He smiled, "confiscated it from Alan awhile back, never leave home without it."

"They ditched us. I was talking to this guy on your wristband thing, but he won't answer me now."

"Don't worry, they're probably just busy trying to get to us. You set off the distress signal right?"

"Yeah." She sighed, "But it's been so long." She sat back down and just looked at him, "This isn't like a normal thing for you is it?"

"I plea the fifth." He joked.

She smiled then noticed his shirt was red, "Johnny, you're bleeding."

He looked at his arm, "Oh, probably a scratch, I've been crawling around for awhile. I probably have more."

* * *

"Dad!" Scott shouted as he looked behind them, "We're not losing them!"

"Come on Parker! Time for some of that fancy flying!"

Parker just grunted, obviously irritated.

"We need to lose him!" Alan shouted, "I don't want to go back down there!"

"Don't start that battle trauma shit, Alan." Virgil joked, "You slept through most of it."

"Shut up Virgil!" Alan yelled.

"Make me!"

Alan lunged for his big brother, but something stopped him. He grasped his shirt and tried to pull it away from his neck.

Lady Penelope held tight to the neck of Alan's shirt, "Knock it off right now." She demanded. He saw the look of death in her eyes and did nothing but nod in agreement. "Put your seatbelt on and _shut up._"

Virgil gave a worried look to Alan and sat down and buckled his own belt.

"I swear, you boys act like you're all three sometimes."

"Dad! She can't say that!" Virgil protested.

"Why?" Jeff asked, "Because it's true?"

"I hate to break up this lovely family vacation," Parker quipped, "But we are going to have to do something drastic to get rid of this guy."

"Missile?" Jeff suggested.

"This isn't TB1." Scott sighed, "Take a dive Parker!"

Parker obeyed and spiraled downward as quickly as he could. Jeff just shut his eyes as he had a feeling someone was going to lose their ginger ale.

The vehicle followed them quickly, Parker cursed under his breath as he leveled back out.

"Play chicken with him!" Alan shouted.

"Yeah that's smart dumbass." Virgil stated.

"Look!" Scott finally said something, "He's leaving!"

"Then let's get John's friend and...dammit!" Jeff shouted, "We still have to find John!"

"First things first." Virgil said, "Let's get his girlie girl and then we'll worry about him. He can take care of himself."

"I hope you're right..." Alan said, feeling guilty about the whole thing.

"You should have told dad!" Virgil shouted.

"Virgil! PLEASE!" Lady Penelope shouted, "Will you please stop taunting and teasing your brother? You know what he's going to do, and personally, I'm not going to save you this time."

Jeff made the "kill-it" sign to Virgil, who just pouted. _Dear God, it's going to be a long night. _He thought.

* * *

John felt something hit his head. He looked up to see sparks, "I told you they were coming." He said to Katherine.

"Look out." She said, "There are sparks everywhere."

"I don't know what The Hood had planned for us, but I don't think we're going to find out." He said thankfully.

Alan poked his head inside as he lowered the rope, "John?"

John nodded and waved up to his younger brother, "You go first."

"Can't we both go?" She asked.

"I guess we can try, they'll yell if they can't get us both at once." He smiled as he held onto Katherine and waited as his brothers pulled them up.

"John you asshole!" Alan cried.

"Alan!"

"You dick!" Virgil laughed through tears.

"Virgil!"

"You little shit." Scott hid his tears, but a huge smile spread across his face.

"Scott!" Jeff shouted at last, "Stop that swearing! It's inappropriate."

"Take us to our T-birds dad." Scott smiled, "We need to get this dude home."

"What about me?" Katherine asked.

Jeff turned to her, "do you want to go home?" He asked, "I'll have one of the boys drop you off. But you can't say anything-"

"Don't worry, this is one thing I _don't _want to talk about." She sighed.

"Dad," John asked, "Can't she come by the island? Just for a day? She knows everything thanks to The Hood, so I mean...it wouldn't hurt anything."

Jeff sighed, "But, you're not even going to be there."

"Actually..." John stammered, "I was going to ask for an extra day since I kinda got gypped."

Jeff laughed, "Okay, but you have to break the news to Gordon."

Parker set down next to the Thunderbirds, "hurry, they're still after us."

Scott laughed and ran for TB1 while the others ran for TB2.

"Jeff, aren't you coming with me?" Lady Penelope asked.

"Well, um," He stammered nervously, "I kinda don't want whatever you've got. And besides, you're just a little cranky." He ran off.

"Jerk!" She called after him. Parker tried his best not to laugh, she definitely was _not_ herself.

"Come on John." Jeff said as he climbed aboard TB2.

"Coming dad." John laughed.

"Your family is crazy." Katherine laughed.

"Indeed they are."

"Dammit." John muttered.

"Think you're going somewhere John Tracy?" The Hood smirked, "I find it interesting how your family dodged my henchmen..."

"John! Run!" Virgil yelled.

"Get in!" Jeff shouted, "Hurry!"

"He's not going anywhere." He lifted John off the ground.

"Shit." Jeff stammered.

"Leave him ALONE!" Katherine shouted through tears.

The Hood dodged a couple barrels that had lifted off the ground and seemed to head straight towards him. John fell to the ground and just watched.

"Yeah!" Virgil shouted as he stepped back on the ground, "Use the force!!!!!!"

"I suggest you don't do that again." The Hood said as he walked closer to Katherine.

"Then get away!" She shouted and he flew back into a wall. "I don't ever want to see you again!" The Hood grasped his neck as he began to choke, "Leave these guys alone."

John watched as Katherine became even angrier. He noticed she was beginning to lose her footing.

"Shit." Virgil said, "Johnny grab her!"

Jeff watched as the trees began to shake violently and the ground beneath them began to rumble.

"Katherine!" John shouted as he ran up behind her. He grabbed her just as she fell. He ran back to TB2 as The Hood gasped for breath.

"Okay TB1. Let's go!" Jeff shouted. Scott took off and was followed by TB2. They spotted FAB1 taking off not too much further away.


	12. The Women of Tracy Island?

**A/N: He he, I've kind of been sidetracked by erm...The Sims 2. I've always been a Sims fan, and um, well this game is FAB! Anyway, here's a bit of a chapter.**

John watched as Katherine slept, "She will wake up, right dad?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Jeff sighed, "But you however, have some explaining to do."

"Dad." John stammered, "I'm really sorry. But how am I supposed to tell you that I went behind your back, hooked up the internet and met a girl online?"

Jeff stared at his son in disbelief, "That wasn't what I was talking about...but, you can explain that later."

"What are you talking about dad?"

"I'm talking about what the hell was that? Right before we left, where the hell did she learn that?"

"Don't flip out dad." John said, "I don't think she really 'learned' that anywhere."

"Do tell." Jeff stated.

John told him just about everything they'd talked about at lunch. How her father had died and she'd never known him. He ended with the fact that The Hood claimed she was his daughter.

"And?"

"She doesn't believe him, but dad, did you SEE what she did?"

"Yeah, that's why I was just curious." Jeff said.

"Dad, don't judge her-"

"I'm not."

"I really like her-"

"I understand son, but you have to be careful."

"I'm really sorry, honest dad."

"Okay." Jeff sat back in his chair, "so, about this internet."

"I'll disconnect it sir."

"No need to do that." Jeff smiled, "Just no more girls."

"I think I'll stick with this one thanks." John sighed.

Jeff shook his head, "Okay, I'll leave you two alone."

"She will wake up right?" John asked.

"I'm sure she will, just stay with her." He left the room.

* * *

John fell asleep in his chair. It was mostly uncomfortable and a light sleep at that. Every half hour or so, his eyes would open and he'd look at her.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly at about three in the morning.

"Katherine?" John asked.

"Johnny?" Katherine's eyes opened quickly, "What happened? Where am I? I feel like hell."

John almost jumped up at her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're okay! You passed out, you're in the sick bay and I don't' doubt you feel like hell."

"I don't understand..." Katherine muttered.

"It's okay," John sighed as he held her close, "everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

The next morning, John led Katherine out of the sick bay and up to the breakfast table. No one spoke a word about The Hood or what had happened. They just all looked up at the two of them.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked.

"Everything's fine dad." John smiled, "I guess now I get to introduce everyone?"

"You might overwhelm her." Virgil joked.

"I think she can count higher than Veronica." John grinned.

"Shh!" Virgil said with panic, "she may be asleep still, but she can _hear _you."

"Or maybe it's because her best friend is right here." Ashley laughed.

"Hi." Manda spoke up, "I'm Manda. Welcome to the unofficial 'Women of Tracy Island' club. We beat these boys up every time they step out of line."

"How many others are there?" Katherine asked as only Manda, Ashley and TinTin were at the table."

"Too many." Jeff sighed. "It's a hostile takeover."

"I heard that Jeff Tracy." Lady Penelope walked down the stairs.

"Um...um..." Jeff stammered. Scott tried his best not to laugh and Virgil made a 'whipped' sign.

"I'm sure you'll be pleased to know I feel better, though, no one came to check on me last night, however, I might just overlook that minor mishap-"

"We are NOT," Virgil stated, "going to pay for dad's mistakes."

"Don't mess with me Virgil." She said, "I'm still _very_ angry with you and your little brother."

"See?" Alan joked, "You shoulda had girls."

"I don't think I had a choice in the matter Alan." Lady Penelope smiled, "But, I'm not the only female on this island."

"Boys..." Jeff said nervously, "run."

"It's the wrath of PMS!" Virgil shouted as he tore off for the door.

"Um, dad..." Scott said cautiously, "I think she's angry with you."

"Are you scared we're going to gang up on you Scott?" Manda asked innocently.

"I just remembered..." Alan said, "I have to um, clean my room." He stood up and left immediately.

"I'll help you Alan." Scott stood up and followed him.

"How about I steer clear until the explosion is over?" Jeff stood up and headed towards his office.

John looked nervously at Lady Penelope, "I had NOTHING to do with this. I swear."

"Nevertheless," she smiled, "I think you should go call your brother and let him know he'll be staying an extra day."

"Oops." John stammered, "He's not going to be happy. I'll be back."

Katherine watched as John left. "It sure is easy to clear a room." Manda laughed, "Men are cowards."

"What's this really about?" Katherine asked.

"Sit down." Lady Penelope smiled, "We've got quite a bit to talk about."

**A/N: Okay, so yes, I made my own little "Tracy Family" on the Sims 2.**

**Talk about your SCANDAL!**

**I let it auto-sim (which means they just do things on their own without you telling them what to do)**

**Here's what happened:**

**Lady P won't keep her mitts of Jeff**

**Scott's going loony because he can't find a job.**

**John got fired and all he does is gaze through the telescope.**

**Virgil and Gordon are doing nothing but giving each other noogies and dreaming about girls.**

**Alan won't stop jumping on the beds!**

**My daughter thinks this is hilarious.**

**Ha-ha. Thunderbirds are nuts!**

**And that's why I've been late writing and it's not as good as I'd hoped. ::hangs head in utter shame::**


	13. Friends and Family

**A/N: Dum de dum dum dum. Lalala. Here is another chapter for you!!!!!!! Thanks for noticing my mistake KillHill2003, I was thinking about ickle Gordie too much!**

Gordon crossed his arms and shook his head, "you're an ass Johnny." He smiled.

John laughed, "It's just one more day."

"Okay, but when she goes on Spring Break I am NOT babysitting this thing. I'm going stir crazy up here!" Gordon stated.

John laughed, "Don't feel too bad, while you're up there 'babysitting'..."

"Don't even go there."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"College party huh?" Gordon smiled, "the stuff dreams are made of."

"I take it you've been to more than a few." John smirked, "You and Virgil sure do like the night life."

"Yeah, but Ashley nipped that in the bud real quick." Gordon said, "She won't let me go anywhere unattended."

"Looks like someone's just a little...um...what's the word?"

"I am not whipped." Gordon protested.

"Yeah, sure." John sighed, "Thanks again, I'll come get you tomorrow okay?"

"Don't worry. You'll be whipped yourself in no time. Girls are manipulative. By the way, when you come up here tomorrow, I'm going to beat your ass. Fair warning. You deserve it for making us all worry about you."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to bring my stun gun."

"You don't have a stun gun!"

"That's what you think. Bye." John closed down the link and laughed quietly to himself. Just a little torture wouldn't kill Gordon.

"Hey." John turned around to see Katherine in the doorway.

"Hey." He answered.

"Um, Lady Penelope said I could find you here."

"Just making sure my brother hasn't destroyed my Thunderbird." He smiled, "I suppose they've filled you in on all that?"

She nodded, "Superman was a little less complicated. Couldn't you just be an alien?"

John laughed as he stood up, "Why? So I can be a freak with super powers?"

"That's not what I meant." She smiled.

"I know." John said, "Let's get outta here before Gordon calls back."

"He's another one of your brother's right?" She asked, "I've gotten them all confused already."

"Yeah. He's a little older than Alan." John saw the look on her face and laughed, "I'd say the blonde one, but that's most of us."

"That's TinTin's friend right?" Katherine asked, "She talked about him a lot."

"Yeah, friend....sure." John joked, "But yeah. That's him; he drives us nuts most of the time."

"At my house, it's Sidney's job to drive us nuts."

"Speaking of which, Gordon did a little checking up on them. Everything's okay at home."

"I should still call them, so they don't worry about me." She said, "But I won't tell them anything, I promise."

"I know you won't." John smiled, "Here, let me show you the phone."

* * *

By the middle of the day, Katherine had put most of the previous night's events out of her mind. No one mentioned The Hood to her, but one person in the group couldn't seem to get the whole incident off her mind.

"Alan." TinTin said, "If what he said is true, then, Katherine is my cousin."

"You should have seen what happened last night." Alan stated.

The two quickly quieted down when Katherine and John entered the kitchen for lunch. "Hey guys." John said, "Looks like you two are hiding something."

"Nope." Alan said, "Just hungry and waiting for lunch."

The group was soon joined by Scott, Manda, Ashley, Veronica, Virgil and Jeff. Virgil nervously stared at the table when Lady Penelope joined them, he was still fearful of her temper.

"Honestly Virgil," Lady Penelope laughed, "I don't hold grudges that long, you have no need to be so scared."

"You're mean when you're mad..." He said quietly, "I'll take one of dad's beatings over your temper any day."

Jeff laughed, "You're scheduled for one later on today."

Virgil's eyes suddenly got wide with terror.

"I'm kidding." Jeff stated, "Seriously, when have I ever beat you?"

"There was that time..." Virgil said, "When I was ten and didn't clean my room..."

"Yeah," Alan said, "I seem to recall a belt with huge metal spikes on it..."

"You boys have no shame." Jeff shook his head, "God forbid you ever have children."

Alan and Virgil looked at their father to see if he was serious. They both seemed to let out a sigh of relief when he smiled at them.

"Alan shouldn't have kids." Virgil said proudly, "I'll bet he'd pour a little whiskey in the bottle. You know how he is."

"I think that's your fault Virgil, seeing as you're the one who likes to take under aged people to the bar."

"I thought you boys stopped doing that." Jeff said suspiciously.

"Don't worry Mr. Tracy." Veronica smiled, "Ashley and I put a stop to that real quick. And I'm sure TinTin isn't allowing Alan anywhere near Virgil."

John giggled. Never in his life did he think his crazy brothers would have some girl telling them what to do.

"What's so funny?" Virgil said, "You're in for it too."

"Yeah right." John said, "I'm the good one."

"He's right you know." Scott said, "Johnny here never steps over the line."

"So you're saying I have the easy job?" Katherine asked.

"You'll love it here." TinTin assured her, "there's never a dull moment."

"Here?" Katherine asked.

"Well, yeah." Manda piped in, "You are staying aren't you?"

"It's fun here. I mean, yeah, we all have our fair shares of work, but this is like...a dream." Veronica said, "How many girls would kill to live on their own little island?"

"I have to finish school." Katherine said, "I have classes again tomorrow."

"I'm doing school online." Ashley stated, "It's the same thing."

"I can't just pack and leave." Katherine said, "I love school and I'm so close to graduating."

"And you'll do just that." John smiled, "Education is important. Besides, I'm hardly ever around anyway."

"You're not breaking up already are you?" Alan asked.

"Breaking up?" Katherine asked.

"We just met!" John laughed.

"You two are so cute together." TinTin sighed.

"Just because she's going back to school doesn't mean we're never going to see each other again." John said.

"That's right." Jeff said at last. Everyone at the table looked at him, shocked that he rejoined the conversation. "In fact, John had a pretty good idea." He pulled a cute silver watch out of his pocket and handed it to Katherine.

"This is so pretty!" Katherine said, "Thank you!"

"Give it a go." John smiled.

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked.

John leaned in closer to her, "hit this button...right here."

"Hello?" Gordon asked when he heard the beep, "Who is this?"

"Hello." Katherine laughed.

"You again?" Gordon joked, "Don't tell me they've given you a communicator."

Katherine giggled, "Afraid so. Looks like you guys are stuck with me."

"Just don't go getting into trouble." Gordon laughed, "I don't think Johnny can deal with that much stress. That's why we keep him up here."

"Thanks Gordon."

"No problem bro. See you later." He clicked off.

"You're kidding me." Katherine smiled, "For me? For real?"

"Yeah." John said, "And if you're ever in trouble, we can get to you right away."

"I'm sure The Hood is just livid now." TinTin said, "His only child, dating his worst enemy."

Alan elbowed her. "Shhh." He whispered.

"What?" TinTin said, "I don't see why we have to keep quiet about it. No one kept quiet about me."

"What about you?" Katherine asked.

"We're cousins." TinTin smiled, "see? Being related to some psycho bad guy isn't all that bad."

Katherine was quiet for a few moments, unsure of how to react, "You mean I've had family here the whole time?"

"And neither one of us knew it." TinTin said, "Isn't that cool? Got any other brother's and sisters?"

"I have a half-sister." Katherine said, "And a niece."

"Her niece is crazy." John joked.

"Yes she is." Katherine laughed, "But she's the cutest little brat I know." She sat back, "I can't believe there's more to my world than Mom, Marie and Sidney..."

"You'll have to fill me in." TinTin said, "This is so cool!"

"Cool as it is," John said, "I've got dibs on Katherine for the day; you'll have to call her later."

**A/N: That's not the end! I promise you that! I decided to leave my sims alone tonight. I'm very angry with them. Scott and John moved out, but Lady P managed to get herself pregnant. groans that means I have a sim kid to take care of.**

**It was a girl. Scary huh?**


	14. Could It Be Love?

**A/N: Can't end with only 13 chapters...unlucky. Here it is. **

"Do you really have to go now?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah." John answered, "And you do too. Didn't you say you had class today?"

"Ready John?" Jeff asked as he walked in the room.

Katherine sighed as John looked up at his father, "Five minutes dad?"

Jeff smiled, "Alright, five minutes." He left the room again.

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to. It's my job. Besides, I'm just an instant message away, remember? Hell, you can call me anytime." He smiled at her, "No tears okay? It's just a month, not forever."

"A month is so long." She said.

"Well, what are you planning to do?" He asked.

She thought a moment, "Well, I'm going to pray I did well on my astronomy test, then, I'm going to find out tomorrow how well I did..."

"I mean for fun." He joked.

"I told TinTin we could hang out. Though, Alan begged me not to take her to any parties. He mumbled something about her leaving him for some hot frat boy."

"Yeah, on second thought, don't you go chasing some hot frat boy." John laughed.

"I don't have time to chase frat boys, I'll be too busy talking to you." She smiled as she hugged him.

He held her close, "I'm going to miss you."

"So what do you want to do when you get back?" She asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something. Meet me online tonight." He smiled, "_after_ you finish your homework."

"Oh please." She giggled, "I'm pulling straight A's. No one will mind if I miss a couple dinky assignments."

John heard footsteps in the hall, "Okay, I know my dad is getting edgy, it's time for me to go. I think they've arranged for Lady P to take you home."

"Be careful." She said.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Don't worry about me." He whispered, "You be careful too. Remember, if you're ever in trouble, use that distress signal."

"And I can just call you whenever?"

"I'll always answer." He said, "Promise."

"Promise you'll come up here and let me go home?" John heard Gordon's voice.

"I'm going! I'm going!" John sighed, "Okay sweetie, I really have to go."

"Okay." She whispered. He could tell she was fighting back tears. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't forget about me while you're hanging out in heaven."

"I won't." He smiled, "Besides, I'd much rather be with you."

"Okay, John?" Gordon stated again, "Please? Some of us are about to lose our lunch."

"That wouldn't be happening if you weren't eavesdropping." John said, "Click off Gordon!"

"Hurry up then!" Gordon stated.

John shrugged, "Brothers. What are ya gunna do huh?"

"Bye Johnny." She sighed, "See you soon?"

"Not soon enough."

"John."

"Alright Gordon!" He hugged her one last time and prepared to leave.

* * *

Katherine sat at her desk and typed up her paper. She noticed that John had signed in and she almost sent him a message, but she laughed and waited, she knew what he would say. "You'd better be doing your homework!" She minimized the window and continued to work on her paper.

"Miss me?" He typed.

"Yeah." She answered, "But I'm doing my homework...like a good girl."

"Good." He sent a smilie, "So, when are you going to take those pilot lessons?"

"I was thinking I'd wait." She said.

"Why is that?" John asked.

Katherine looked at her watch and smiled, "You brat."

"So why not?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, "I'm a little scared."

"You scared?" John asked.

"Yeah." She sighed, "Did you know that I also need to be SCUBA qualified?"

"Of course. NASA does a lot of training underwater." John stated, "Don't worry, my brother can help you there. Gordon may be a dip-shit sometimes-"

"John!" Katherine laughed, "There's no need for that language!"

"Sorry," John laughed, "But seriously, he's really good at that stuff. I'm sure he'd love to help you out."

"Really?"

"Tell you what." John said, "You finish your homework and don't party too hard and I'll take you out for pilot lessons and I'll get Gordon to help you with the SCUBA stuff."

"You're just too much." She smiled, "I'm going to go now because I have to finish this paper."

"Alright, don't stay up too late." He said.

"Goodnight Johnny."

"Night."

She clicked off and then watched as he signed off the computer. _Katherine, you are in for one hell of a ride._

**The End...???**


End file.
